


Как блестит!

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Внезапные последствия домашних дел.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173497
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Как блестит!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [20-in-20 Drabbles Hawaii 5-0 style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399911) by [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla). 



Дэнни уехал по делам еще утром — вроде купить туфли для чечетки и тиару. Стив не особо стремился узнать детали. Дэнни забрал грузовик, так как он был припаркован дальше, чем Камаро, и на нем проще было выехать.

Когда Дэнни вернулся, одетый в одни шорты с низкой посадкой Стив наводил блеск на тачку. Лучи солнца высвечивали ходящие под кожей мускулы, подчеркивали выступавшие жилы и разноцветные узоры татуировок.

Дэнни замер, загипнотизированный этим зрелищем, пока Стив не оторвался от своего занятия, и их взгляды не встретились. Дэнни даже не сразу вспомнил, как отстегнуть ремень безопасности. Наконец он освободился и вылез из машины — и сразу припустил к Стиву. Схватив того за руку, Дэнни потащил его в дом. Не успела дверь захлопнуться, как Дэнни уже стягивал со Стива шорты и, опустившись на колени, брал в рот его полувозбужденный член.

— Знал бы, что это настолько тебя заводит, чаще бы полировал Камаро, — выдохнул Стив, вцепившись в вихры Дэнни. 

Тот не ответил — слишком занят был вылизыванием и посасыванием, старательно смакуя его вкус и запах. 

Дэнни застонал от удовольствия, когда Стив излился ему в рот. Когда Дэнни отстранился, Стив заметил влажное пятно, расплывающееся на его брюках. Стив улыбнулся. Да, полировка Камаро теперь явно станет одним из важных домашних дел.  



End file.
